eartheternalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gate: Gathering the Components
|xp = 990 |previous = Speak with Karn Vallen |next = The Gate: End the Threat }} Quest Description Description: Yes, yes. Anubian Gates are interesting devices. You see they work much the same way the Henges of Europe work but they can be left open - like a sieve! If they were to open a gate here then their armies could just pour through - quite bad indeed. Though there is no need for fear! As it turns out I am very familiar with the inner workings of the magics that power these gates and they can indeed be disabled. There are a few thing I will need first. ''I can fashion a device that can disrupt the control of the gate. I need three things. First I need one of the amulets worn by an Anubian Magus. As fortune would have it there is one to be easily found in this area. In the Anubian camp to the southwest you will find Kepi - be careful - he is quite powerfull and very skilled with magic. Next I will need some Earth-Ash. Earth-Ash can be found on the corpses of the Smoldering Walkers. Yes you will have to kill the beasts in order to get what I need. They can be found nearby at the southern ridge and scattered around the northern reaches of Earthrise. Finally I need some Glinting Stones. Not really a stone but a crystalline form that is common south of here - especially in the area up where the Vespin hive is. Once you have these items bring them to me and I can build the device to disable the gate. Completion: Did you gather what I requested? Good, good. It will take some time to make the device - but do come back soon! Recommended Level: 7 Party Size: 1 Objectives *Collect an Anubian Magus Amulet *Collect 6 Earth-Ash *Collect 6 Glinting Stones *Return to Karn Vallen Walkthrough There is 3 objectives you can do in any order you want to. Go to the camp south-west of Karn, this camp is very much like Sek the Slavemaster´s. All you have to do is simply walk up to the Magus and kill him. Like Sek Kepi also wanders around in the camp. Walk to the second objective which lies south east of Kepi´s Camp. When you arrive you will see giant red monsters, fabulous isn't it? They arn't as hard as they might seem actually. Kill 6 of them (Smoldering Walkers and you will get the Ash automatically. The third objective is located west of the Smoldering Walkers. You will find a spiral shaped mountain with a lot of 'Vespin Drone's on it. Okay so rushing through the Vespins = bad idea, but slowly walking forward and killing the Vespins = good idea. When you're at the top you will probably see some blue crystals. That's glinting stones, collect 6 of them. REMEMBER that you don't have to kill the huge Vespin boss if you don't want to, but the quest wont stop working just because of that. Okay so you completed all the objectives now return to Karn and complete the quests.